


Cuff Him

by CBFirestarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Architect Castiel (Supernatural), BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Husbands, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Scenting, Sex Toys, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter
Summary: Dean Winchester is in control, as an alpha, and lieutenant for his precinct, its just that sometimes... sometimes he doesn't want to be. Lucky for him he married one handsome omega who knows how to give him just what he needs.





	Cuff Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonweaver30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonweaver30/gifts).

> Hello Friends!  
Alright this short sweet smutty fic comes to you courtesy of an amazing prompt from Moonweaver30, one of the auction bidders. This was a fic I never would have thought to write on my own but turned out to be so much fun. Thank you for such an awesome prompt!  
Enjoy!

“Lieutenant?”

Dean’s eyes stay on his paperwork. He’s behind from his last meeting to go over the coming drug raid. Maybe if he ignores garth he will go away.

“Uh, Lieutenant?” Garth asks again, clearing his throat.

“Garth, I told you I would get the damn time cards done before I leave tonight,” Dean growls, letting just a hint of his frustration permeate his scent. The beta shuffles back a bit and Dean feels momentarily bad for snapping at him. Dean is not just an alpha knot head like some people think.

“Sorry, Sir. I'll, uh, go check on the cruiser fifty two.” The young officer darts away and Dean sags a little. 

Glancing at the clock he sees that it’s nearing on seven and he is going to be late for dinner if he doesn’t leave soon. He sighs and smiles a little at the picture on his desk. Beautiful blue eyes sparkle out at him, tanned skin and a mischievous smile on his face. Best decision Dean ever made was putting a ring on that omega’s finger. He grabs his phone to send off a quick text. 

Dean >>  _ Just finishing up, home in an hour. Miss you _

He doesn’t have to wait long before his phone pings.

Castiel <<  _ Dinner's getting cold, don’t stay too late. <3 _

Setting the phone back down he clicks through the time cards and tries to keep an eye on the activity in the precinct. He misses being a beat cop sometimes, out in his car with his partner patrolling the streets. Being in charge is something practically expected of an alpha and Dean is good at it. That doesn’t mean he likes it a whole lot.

He’s typing away at his desk when he hears a grunt and a clattering of a chair. He looks up to see the perp that Benny had been bringing in head check him in the nose and bolt for the door. Dean on instinct leaps around the desk and it’s only four long strides before he tackles the guy down, gripping his cuffed wrists firmly and wincing as his knee bangs into the hard floor.

“Get offa me, you alpha prick!” the guy growls, and Dean rolls his eyes as he gets up, dragging the guy up to standing with him.

“Sorry Dean, he just got away from me,” Benny comes over apologizing, looking incredibly nervous, probably due to the thick scent of anger permeating off Dean. 

Dean takes a few steadying breaths to calm himself. “Just take him back to the cells, and watch ’im this time.” Dean hates giving Benny orders, since they had been partners before his promotion. Still Benny had been excited for him and never made him feel bad about it. He looks Benny over and notices how tired he’s looking.

“I got this, brother,” Benny says, grabbing the squirming guy from Dean’s grip and heading to the back cells. He thinks Benny has probably been working too much overtime, it’s the only reason he can figure someone could get the jump on him. Dean waits for his friend to return and he nods toward his office. Head slumped, the other man follows him in, probably ready to be scolded.

Dean sits down, pulling up Benny’s time card. “You know what I’m gonna say.”

“I know, alright?” Benny shrugs.

“You gotta take it easy, man. This is a lot of overtime. It’s not safe to have you out there dead on your feet.” Dean looks at his friend and back up at the comp.

“Just trying to build up that savings so we can get a down-payment.” Benny rubs tiredly at his face.

“Alright, look man, I get it, but you gotta pace yourself. Take tomorrow off, I can get your shift covered.”

Benny nods and heads out, promising to take a bit of a break. It takes Dean a little while to find coverage for Benny, check in on the broken cruiser, sign off on a few forms, but finally he is heading home for the day.

His throat feels tight from the long, strenuous day and he knows Cas will be grouchy with him for working so late again. He realizes then exactly what he needs, and thanks to years of love and encouragement from his husband he knows how to ask for it. Stepping inside he already feels an immediate weight off his shoulders.

Shucking off his boots, he puts down his bags in the front foyer. He digs into a small box tucked into one of the cubbies, pulling out a brown leather collar, soft and worn with a D-ring in the front. Walking toward the kitchen he hears clanging of pots and smells the scent of fresh rolls in the oven. He is an hour later then he meant to be and Cas has obviously already planned for him being late. Clutching the collar nervously in his hands, he turns into the kitchen to see Castiel’s shoulders hunched over the sink.

“You're in a world of trouble, Dean Winchester," Cas calls over his shoulder. "You promised to be home before seven tonight and it’s already almost nine!” 

Dean drops his head, feeling a bit of shame for letting his husband down. “Cas, baby I’m—”

“Don’t start with me, we talked about this.” Castiel still doesn’t turn around, cutting off Dean's apology. “You said that you would be taking more time at home and I feel like I never see you.”

“Cas—”

“And when was the last time we took a holiday, I’ll tell you—”

“Cas, I—”

“Not in two years, Dean, two years.”

“Sir, please—” Dean's voice catches in his throat, feeling utterly exhausted, and just desperate for Cas to see him. The banging of pots ceases and he stares at his feet as the room fills with silence. He can practically feel that beautiful blue stare on him. It’s been months since they scened, schedules never lining up, but they both have the next day off for once and he prays Cas isn't too mad to give him what he needs.

He smells the scent of lilac and concern filling his nostrils as two bare feet stand in front of him, the sweet scent of omega filling his nose and bringing him a true sense of calm. “Oh my sweet boy,” Castiel hums, clasping his hands around Dean’s and giving them a firm squeeze.

“I’m sorry, I—”

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m sorry I got so mad, I just miss you,” Soft lips press against his cheek and he smiles at the soft touch.

“I miss you too,” Dean sighs, letting Cas pull the collar from his hands.

“Kneel, sweetheart, my good little alpha,” Castiel purrs and Dean hits the ground so fast his old knees protest. He tips his head up to stare into his husband's eyes and sees the love reflected back there, telling him it really will all be okay. Skilled hands move around his throat and fasten the collar into place. He immediately feels a sense of calm knowing Cas is in control now. He doesn’t have to worry about anything else tonight.

“Thank you,” he whispers, hoping Cas knows what he is thanking him for.

“Good boy, now go to the bedroom and strip, then return with your pillow. I will not eat another cold dinner,” Castiel pops him on the nose and he hurries to obey.

When he comes back to the kitchen he keeps his head bowed, placing the pillow beside Castiel’s chair and taking his spot kneeling there. He admires the knots in the grain of the wood, smiling when he thinks back to finding the old table in the top loft of an old barn. Castiel had been digging through antiques while Dean waited patiently to haul back home any items he thought worth putting in their new home when he’d spotted the table. It had nearly killed his back to move it and been covered in spiders and dust. The pure joy on his husbands face, however, when he saw it was worth the trouble. Cas had been right, it cleaned up nice.

He jolts a little when a hand cards through his hair, having been so lost in thought. He leans into the touch, humming happily as Castiel seats himself. He isn’t even hard as he kneels there on the kitchen floor. His submission isn’t always about sex, though part of him hopes it might lead there tonight. Nothing like a few good orgasms to dispel the tension.

“No thoughts, okay? Just eat,” Castiel lowers a hand with a piece of roll and he happily takes it from him. His tongue laps at Castiel’s fingers as they linger on his lips. He listens as his husband tells him all about his day. About the new design he is working on for a house in Monroe, and his meeting with the contractors on his building downtown. Being such a sought-after architect has it perks, meaning Cas can be picky about the projects he works on. Maybe its being so detail oriented that makes Cas such a wonderful dom.

He eats what Cas offers him and feels his eyes slip closed, opening his mouth to the touch of food to his lips. It's calming and he focuses on the rumble of Castiel’s voice and prickle of cool air on his skin. He feels some of the tension of the day start to leave him, breathing deep he feels the strain of the collar on his throat, a comforting hold.

“Stressful day, sweetheart?” Castiel asks, cupping his jaw.

“Mmhmm, everyone needed something from me,” he sighs. “I really did try to get away.”

“I know, but it doesn’t mean I am not going to punish you.” Dean draws in a breath, looking up to see a mischievous grin on his husband's face.

“Yes Sir,” he answers quickly, feeling his cheeks heat.

“Hmm I love it when you blush,” Castiel chuckles and Dean can’t help but shiver, his cock starting to swell where it sits against his thighs.

“Whatever you want,” he answers simply, trying to keep the desire from his voice.

“Good alpha,” Castiel smiles and hands him another bite of food before wiping his mouth clean with a napkin.

“Thank you, sir,” he smiles, wanting to be on his best behavior tonight.

“Alright, go into the playroom while I clean up. I expect to find you in proper examination pose when I come in there.” Castiel wags a finger at him and Dean nods, jumping up from his spot and hurrying off toward the playroom. He types in the code to the lock on the finished basement. The last thing they need is for their niece or nephew to find this room when staying over.

It’s been a while since they scened and even longer since they did it in the playroom. His heart hammers in his chest in anticipation. They’ve waited too long to connect like this. He takes a few deep breaths in and lets it out, shaking his arms a bit before taking his spot on the floor. He kneels with his legs spread slightly apart then bending over he places his forehead to the soft carpet and clasps his hands behind his back.

It’s a strenuous position to maintain, even in his younger years, much less now. Still it’s worth it to make his dom happy, and hear the words of praise for being a good alpha. Only one omega could bring Dean Winchester to heel and he had been quick to put a ring on it.

He hears the door open and arches his back a fraction more, staying as still as he can. The scent of sugary sweet arousal hits his nose and his cock bobs in response. Cas should be due for a heat any day now and it brings the sweetness out in his scent leading up to it. Dean is glad he worked heat-leave into the unions contracts so he doesn’t have to struggle with trying to get time off to take care of his husband.

Castiel hums to himself as he enters the room, striding right past Dean and toward the cabinet. He can hear him rustling around and the clinking of metal. He wants to look up but he knows better than that.

“You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you, Alpha?” Castiel sighs, walking toward him.

“Yes sir,” Dean replies, feeling the flush in his cheeks.

“Leaving me waiting like that, tsk tsk,” he clucks. “Are you going to make it up to me, baby?”

“Yes, please,” he whines, arching his back a little harder.

“Hmmm then you better do everything I say,” Castiel taps at his thigh with the toe of his boot. “Stand up.”

Dean quickly jumps to his feet and he feels Castiel’s hand sink into his hair pushing him stumbling forward until he slams into the opposing wall knocking the breath out of him.

“Spread’em, hands behind your back,” Castiel growls and Dean can’t help but huff out a laugh.

“Really, Cas?” he smiles even as Castiel’s hand tightens in his hair.

“You sassing me, boy?” Castiel growls and heaven help him, his dick hardens at the sound.

“N-no sir,” he replies, squirming against the wall.

“I said, spread those slutty little thighs of yours like the needy alpha you are and put your hands behind your fucking back, right now.” The words send delicious chills down Dean's spine and he hurries to spread his legs and whip his hands behind his back. He feels the cold metal slide around his wrists and click into place. The hand in his hair loosens a little and scratches soothingly at his scalp. “Good boy.”

Dean slumps a little against the wall, shoulders falling forward, letting the cuffs hold his arms in place. Castiel presses his body up behind him and he just leans his forehead to the wall, eyes shutting, just feeling the weight of him there. Lips graze his ear and kiss softly on his neck, as a hand grips his now cuffed wrists. “You gonna be good while I get you all ready for me?”

“Yes sir,” he sighs out, wanting to rut forward to get some contact on his neglected dick.

“Mmm, fuck, what you do to me, alpha,” Castiel growls and Dean can scent the smell of slick in the air. Castiel just groans behind him a moment, the press of his denim clad erection firm against his ass. Then he feels Casitel pull away a little and a slick finger slides in his crack, finding his tight little hole. He gasps at the sensation.

“'Mega,” he huffs out, the scent is filling the air now mixing with his own arousal and making him nearly dizzy with it.

“See what you do to me? Make me all wet for you, want me to slick up that tight little hole, baby? Fill you up good?” Dean just nods, biting his lower lip, as the finger teases his rim. He’s not built for penetration, not like Castiel is, his hole tight and dry. Still he fucking loves when Cas works him open like this, using his own slick to open him up, carving out a space for himself where there is none. Dean used to be embarrassed about it—what kind of alpha likes to take it up the ass? But Castiel made it clear his manhood had nothing to do with taking a cock. And fuck if it doesn’t feel amazing.

“S’good 'mega,” he hums rocking back trying to encourage him. Castiel finally obliges, sinking a finger in, making him choke back the cry on the tip of his tongue. Castiel moves fast, pressing and stretching and soon one finger turns into two, slick and warm, just barely brushing his prostate.

“Needy little alpha aren’t you? So desperate for me,” Castiel hums against his neck, kissing a bit lower and biting at the old faded mating bite on his shoulder. It makes his whole body tremble, feeling the bond between them. 

“That’s it baby, so good for me.” 

Dean only whines in response as Castiel fingers retreat. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll fill you up good.” 

Castiel taps his ass. Suddenly Dean feels the blunt head of something hard nudging at his hole. He jolts a little until he recognizes the feel of a plug trying to slide its way in. “Relax, let it in,” Castiel purrs in his ear and he lets out a breath, feeling the object slide a little deeper, stretching him.

“M-mega,” he whines as Cas rocks the toy back and forth till finally it reaches the widest part. Dean cries out as it slides into place, his tight hole sucking it in, and he feels so incredibly full. His body shakes, overwhelmed by the burn and stretch of it and Castiel kisses his skin and praises him for taking such a fat plug up his needy hole. He comes back to himself a bit and feels Castiel pull him away from the wall, every step jostling the plug and making him whimper with need.

He goes easily, willingly being manhandled across the room till he’s guided to the bed. He yips a little when Castiel sits him down in the middle, jostling the plug again, and he doesn’t miss the chuckle he gives.

“I know baby, stay still.” Castiel unhooks one cuff and pushes Dean to lay on his back. “Hands above your head.”

Dean obeys and feels the clink as the cuff is threaded through the headboard and his free wrist is locked back down. He squirms a little, getting a slap to his stomach for it. “Still,” is all Castiel says as he moves off the bed, stripping out of his clothes. Dean pants, eyes glassed over as he watches him. He loves every inch of that body, from his dusky nipples to his soft love handles, to his strong, thick thighs. Even having seen it a hundred times the sight still takes his breath away.

“Like what you see?” Castiel chuckles, wrapping a hand around his cock, giving it a few short pulls, tipping his head back and showing Dean the long column of his throat.

“Yes, so perfect, need you.” Dean pulls at his restraints, dying to get his hands on his omega.

Castiel grins wickedly as he walks to the bedside table. He grabs a small black remote and flicks a button that has Dean arching off the bed. The large plug kicks to life, buzzing deep within him and nailing his prostate. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groans, arching and rocking on the bed pulling on the cuffs as he tries to control the sensations his body is rocked with.

“Watch that dirty mouth of yours, or I’ll give it something better to do,” Castiel taunts as he moves closer to the bed. Dean’s cock is painfully hard and it’s taking all his will power now to not pop his knot before he even gets into that wet heat.

“Please, 'mega,” he begs again as Castiel switches the plug so it’s a duller, rolling pulse within him.

“Oh you can beg better than that. Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” Castiel digs in the bedside table one more time, pulling out Dean’s favorite pair of nipple clamps and a cock ring.

“Oh fuck,” Dean moans, dropping his head back to the pillow.

“We’ll get to that too,” Castiel’s voice drops as he climbs over to the bed straddling Dean’s thighs. He watches as the cock ring is rolled over his erection and settles down where his knot would form. Already his body strains against the pressure and he sucks in a deep breath, trying hard to relax and let it all go. 

“Mmmm, such a pretty cock,” Castiel hums, licking a stripe up the underside that has him arching off the bed.

“Holy fuck!” he cries out, feeling utterly oversentized. Cas only chuckles at him and he can’t help but scowl. “Evil fucker,” he grumbles under his breath.

A hand fast as lightening darts down to pinch his nipple giving it a hard twist. It steals his breath away, bringing tears to his eyes. “What was that?” Castiel asks calmly.

“N-nothing, nothing, sorry sir,” he begs and Castiel releases his burning bud.

“Bratty little alpha,” Castiel tsks at him before bending down to run his tongue over the sensitive nub. Dean mewls at the soft tickling licks, rocking his body in time with the pulses on the plug lodged within him. Castiel slowly moves over to his other nipple, licking and nipping while his body begs for more. “Ready?” Castiel asks in a softer voice, and Dean looks down into the dark blue eyes sparkling up at him. He’s never trusted anyone like he trusts this beautiful man, and he is more than ready to fully surrender.

“Yeah baby,” he huffs out, and Castiel doesn’t scold him for the pet name. He keeps his eyes locked on Cas as he pinches one nipple and slides the clamp on over it. Dean hisses at the initial pinch and Castiel plants kisses all across his chest as he moves to clamp the other one. Dean’s dick is swollen and almost painfully hard. The sensation of the clamps runs right to his balls and they learned a while ago he needed a cock ring when they were put on or he might blow before they’d gotten to the good part.

“Beautiful little nipple slut, aren’t you?” Castiel teases tugging on the chain connecting the clamps and making him gasp again. “You ready to let me ride this big alpha cock of yours?”

Dean nods, unable to form coherent speech. His body trembles with suppressed need. Castiel crawls up over him, capturing his mouth in a hard and desperate kiss. Castiel’s hand slides between them and he feels Castiel moan against his lips as he sinks his fingers into himself. He loves every second of it, the breathy whines he lets out and the way his knees squeeze Dean’s sides.

“Feels so good, so good baby, you want in here? In this tight wet heat?”

“Yes, yes, please, please let me in,” he begs between kisses.

“Gonna fuck me real good Alpha, make up for making me wait?” Castiel asks, leaning up and rubbing a thumb over Dean’s swollen lips, just looking at him.

“Cas,” he huffs out unable to respond and just hoping Castiel takes mercy on him soon.

Cas shuffles down the bed, one hand gripping below his erection while the other slides off the cock ring. Dean grunts and stays stock still, willing his cock to hold off. 

“Good boy, doing so good for me,” Castiel praises as he picks himself up and begins to slowly lower himself down over Dean. He slides down painfully slow, head thrown back and muscles tensing. Dean wants to break free, to grab his hips and flip him on the bed, driving into him and fuck him within an inch of his life. He whimpers at the slow slide until finally, finally he is fully seated. Cas’s warm wet omega channel clenches around him and it's pure ecstasy.

“So big, love your alpha cock,” Castiel groans, rocking on top of him. Reaching forward, one hand grabs the chain on Dean's chest while the other picks up the remote and he begins to move, slow shallow lifts and drops as he rides Dean’s cock. With every lift he tugs on the nipple clamps just enough to make Dean writhe below him. The vibration of the plug increases and the steady push and pull of Cas around him and the pain of the clamps has him completely falling apart.

“Please, please, oh god, oh fuck, please, p-please,” he begs and whines and writhes underneath Cas and somewhere in the back of his mind he knows, he knows he can’t come yet. He has to hold off. “Gotta come, let me come, lemme come,” he pleads, tears in his eyes, a mess of sensation and need.

“Stay with me baby, you can do it,” Castiel hushes him, face flushed and chest heaving. Dean watches Castiel’s cock bouncing in front of him and he feels his knot begin to swell. “That’s it, fill me up Alpha, you can do it, just let go baby, let go,” Castiel groans out as he slams down hard on his cock.

Dean’s voice breaks on a cry, incoherent, knot swelling and locking into place. He hears Castiel gasp and his body clench around him. “Dean, come!” he cries out, tugging on the clamps and suddenly Dean’s coming. His whole body shaking and pumping up into his omega, the sweet scent filling the room. He opens his eyes just in time to watch as Castiel grips him hard and begins spilling all over Dean’s stomach.

He feels like he’s melted right into the mattress. Drained and drifting off, he feels Castiel flick off the vibrator and his soft words of praise.

“Good alpha, so perfect for me,” Castiel cooes at him as his hands move to release the clamps. He scrunches his eyes shut as Castiel soothes him through the burning feeling. Warm hands run all over his body as he feels the aftershocks rock through him. Castiel’s body gripping them together, tying them. Dean thinks that this is heaven.

“'Mega, my 'mega,” he hums, eyes closed as Castiel bends to kiss him.

“Made a mess, Alpha,” Castiel smiles against his lips, then sits up. “Feels so good, baby.”

He feels fingers swiping through the mess on his stomach and then the press of them against his lips. He sucks in the fingers in, lazily licking at them, tasting the sweet release. He loves the taste of his omega. He whines a little as Castiel pulls on his knot stretching up to undo the cuffs. He huffs contentedly, drifting as Castiel’s long fingers knead and massage along his tired arms. 

“So beautiful. Anything hurt, baby?” Castiel asks softly, fingers working slowly over him.

“No, m’good,” he sighs, “much better.” 

Castiel continues his light massage till finally his knot goes down and he pulls off of him. Dean whimpers at the loss of warmth but Castiel shushes him. Sliding lower, he slowly works the plug out of him. Dean feels boneless as he lies there, lost in his feeling of safe and warm.

“Come on, time to clean up, Alpha.” Castiel pulls him up off the bed and he grumbles about it the whole way to the bathroom. Castiel guides him to sit on the edge of the tub while he runs the warm water, mixing in the lilac bath salts that always mix so well with Castiel’s scent. His own leather and honey smell is strong as well.

They slide into the warm water and he lets out a long sigh as he sinks back against his husband, feeling the strong arms wrap around him. Cas stays quiet, letting Dean float in his sub space, a washcloth running over his body and rubbing out all his sore spots. He turns his head until he can bury his nose in Castiel’s neck. He finds his mating bite and latches onto it, lightly sucking and kissing at it enjoying the occasional shiver it gives his husband. Castiel hums, threading his fingers under Dean’s collar and holding him there.

“Thank you,” Dean whispers between kisses.

“You know I love taking care of you,” Cas replies simply. “I miss it too,” he whispers back.

“Miss you, baby. So sorry I was late.”

“Hush now, you're forgiven, sweetheart. We have all day together tomorrow,” he adds and Dean smiles at the thought.

“We can do anything you want,” he answers, really hoping Castiel doesn’t ask to go antiquing again. They simply don’t have the space for any more furniture.

“I just want you all to myself tomorrow. Let's just stay in.”

“I can get on board with that.” He leans back, looking up into Castiel’s face. Love and happiness is reflected back at him and he wonders how he got so lucky to find such a perfect man.

“I love you, Alpha,” Castiel tells him, cupping his face in his hand.

“Love you too, Omega,” he answers back feeling it to his core, the luckiest alpha on earth.


End file.
